


A truth, a lie and an omission

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's Wilde Week [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Unresolved Romantic Tension, implied Grizzop/Wilde, implied pining Zolf/Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf asks after Grizzop, Wilde gives him an answer.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's Wilde Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	A truth, a lie and an omission

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde Week - Day 7 - Lies/Truth/Omissions
> 
> better late than never...

When Zolf asks about Grizzop, Wilde hesitates. 

"He was very competent, I liked him." That's a truth. 

"A pity he is gone." That is a lie, Oscar doesn't know how to put into words just how much it hurts still, how much he misses Grizzop and Sasha both. If anything it's a tragedy. He doesn't say more on the subject. He can't put into words the feeling of something that was an 'almost' and a 'maybe'. 

Maybe Zolf can read the things he doesn't say anyway. 

But if he does he keeps that knowledge to himself and doesn't say anything.


End file.
